I Gotta Find You
by Ravengirl07
Summary: Sequel to "The Second Summer" Smitchie. Please Review!
1. I Found You

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter One: I Found You

Mitchie dropped her bag in her room. And went to lie on her bed. She starred at the Connect 3 poster by her bed. Shane was doing one of his rock star poses. Mitchie began to tear up.

"Mitchie?" I voice from the door said. Mitchie wiped away her tears.

"Come in." Mrs. Torres walked into the dark room and sat next to her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked stroking her daughter's hair.

"Mom." She wined.

"It's okay honey, tell me." Her mom said.

"Fine! Do you want to know what's wrong?!" Mitchie yelled at her mother.

"Well let's see I'm a month and a half pregnant with Shane's baby and I'm no where near him! Oh, and you pulled me away from him and Camp Rock. Oh, did I forget to say that you want me give this baby up?! I don't want to give this baby up!" Mitchie yelled.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Her mother asked.

"You never asked!" She cried.

"Mitchie, you have to trust me, it's what's best for you and this baby. You're not ready to be a mother."

"I don't care. Mom it's not your choice it's mine! And I choose to be with Shane and have this baby!" Mitchie screamed tears running down her face. Her mom decided to leave the room, there was nothing she could do to make her daughter feel better. Mitchie put her face in her pillow and cried.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Jase." Shane looked at Jason who was strumming his guitar on the empty stage.

"What?" Jason looked up at Shane annoyed.

"Let me borrow your car." Jason stood up and put his guitar down on the stage.

"What for?"

"I'm bringing Mitchie back."

"What? Where did she go?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"Her mom took her away after Final Jam. Now, I don't have time to talk about it. Just give me the keys." Jason smiled and tossed him the keys which Shane caught.

"Thanks man." Shane took off towards Jason's car. Shane started the car and started the two and half hour drive to Mitchie's house. He took out his cell phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hey this is Mitchie, I'm not here right now but if you give me your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! Rock on!" Mitchie's voice said over the phone.

"Mitchie, please pick up the phone. I'm on my way to get you. I love you. Bye." Shane said leaving a message on Mitchie's phone.

Shane pulled up to Mitchie's street and parked on the far end of the street. He walked over to Mitchie's house.

"There's no way I can just go in and get her." Shane said to himself looking at Mitchie's window. He picked up a few pebbles and threw them at Mitchie's window. Mitchie woke up from her slumber by the sound of the rocks against the window. Mitchie got up and looked out her window to find Shane. Shane automatically smiled when he saw Mitchie at her window. Mitchie pushed the window up to it's fullest position.

"Shane!" She whispered into the darkness.

"I've come to rescue you!" He whispered back.

"But my mother…"

"Don't worry about her. I'm getting you away from here." Mitchie beamed down at Shane.

"Toss your bag out the window." He instructed. Mitchie threw her bag out the window, Shane picked it up.

"Stay put, I'll be right back." Mitchie nodded and waited for his return. He returned to the window just like he said he would. Mitchie smiled upon his return.

"Are you ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yea. Just wait a second." Mitchie said returning to her room. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write a note to her mother, grabbed her jacket, and returned to her window.

"Oh, wait my phone." Mitchie went back to get her phone.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Shane smiled.

"Okay, what you want to do it climb out of your window and sit on the roof until I give you further instructions." Shane said examining the house to get her down. Mitchie did as she was told and was now sitting on the roof.

"Okay, I want you to crawl to the ledge right here." Shane said pointing the ledge to her right. Mitchie crawled to the ledge.

"Okay, now on the count of three jump." Shane instructed.

"Are you crazy?!" Shane laughed and nodded.

"I'm crazy about you. Trust me. Okay, on the count of three. 1… 2… 3." On three Mitchie leapt from the roof and Shane caught her.

"Thanks for catching me." Mitchie smiled in his arms and gave him a big hug before he sat her down onto the grass. Mitchie took Shane's hand and followed him to the car.

"Wait, isn't this Jason's car?" Mitchie laughed.

"You got that right. I told him it was for a good cause so he let me borrow it." Shane said opening up the passenger car door. Shane got in on his side and started the car.

"So where to?" Mitchie asked placing her hands in her lap.

"I was thinking that since we couldn't actually get married right away like I would like to, I was thinking we could go rent a hotel room for the night and have a honey moon." Shane suggested heading away from her street.

"Sound's like fun to me." Mitchie said holding Shane's hand while driving.

_**AN: **__Hey guys. If you found this, you are officially reading the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys liked it. I thought it would be cute for them to have like a little honey moon since they couldn't get married at there age, that chapter will be up next. Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE R&R!!_


	2. The Honey Moon

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Two: The Honey Moon

Shane parked the car at a Motel 6. He went around to open Mitchie's car door.

"Why, thank you Mr. Grey." Mitchie smiled as Shane helped her out of the car.

"You're welcome Mrs. Grey." Mitchie laughed.

"I like the sound of that."

"I do to. Shall we?" Shane asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." Mitchie took his arm and he escorted them to the front desk to check in.

"Can I have one room, with a single king sized bed?" Shane asked the clerk, he turned back to Mitchie and gave her a quick wink as he scanned her body.

"Yes sir." The clerk said handing them the room key.

"Thanks." Shane twirled the key's around his finger.

"What room are we in?" Mitchie asked, Shane putting his arm around her.

"Room 32." He stated escorting Mitchie to the room. When they got to the room. Shane put the key in the lock and un-locked the door and opened it.

"You ready?" He asked holding out his arms. Mitchie just stood their confused.

"For what?" She asked. Shane just stood there holding out his arms.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no NO!" Mitchie screamed. It was too late, Shane scooped her up in his arms and into the hotel room.

"Shane!" She squealed with joy. This just made Shane laugh. Shane set her down in the middle of the room.

"Here we are." Shane said. Mitchie looked around. It was a typical room with an old TV, a bathroom, a phone, a night stand, and a king sized bed in the center of the room. It wasn't much but it was just right.

"Oh, Shane, it's perfect." She leapt into his arms tackling him onto the bed into a make-out session. He managed to pull his lips away for a split second.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed.

"Give me a second." Mitchie said grabbing her bag into the bathroom.

Shane took this opportunity to call his band mates to let them know that he was okay. Shane took out his phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey man. Where are you?"

"I'm in a city 20 miles away from Mitchie's house."

"Okay. Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"Not really."

"How are you going to get my car back then?"

"I'm not."

"SHANE!"

"Dude! Don't have a cow, we'll drive back to camp in the morning and then leave in the tour bus. No problem."

"Fine. But if anything happens to that car I swear I'm gonna-"

Mitchie had come out of the bathroom in a black silk robe with lord only knows what underneath it. Shane gulped.

"Hey, Jason, I'll get back to you later."

"Shane don't hang up this phone-" Shane cut him off and hung up the phone. Mitchie was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you like." She said.

"I don't like. I love." Mitchie walked over to Shane and placed herself on the bed next to Shane.

"Well, let's get this Honey Moon started." He said putting his hand on her cheek and brushing a few hairs out of her face.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Just kiss me." She teased. Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss, he moved to her neck and started to remove the robe away inch by inch placing a kiss to replace the warmth of the robe. Mitchie moaned. He did the same thing on the other side but he removed the entire robe from her body revealing what was underneath it. Mitchie was wearing the matching lacy bra and panties she wore the first time they had sex. Shane sat back in awe. He plopped himself up on a pillow on the bed as Mitchie slowly un-buttoned his shirt, with every button she removed she left a kiss, looking up every time she did it to see his 

reaction, his eyes were closed the entire time. Mitchie stopped to un-do his belt she kissed his neck as she did it, which made Shane moan.

"I think you need to remove some more clothes Mrs. Grey." He said pressing his forehead against hers. Mitchie smiled as she moved her hair out of the way for him to unclasp her bra. Shane pressed his lips on her nipple letting a moan escape Mitchie's lips. He licked and sucked one, and massaged the other. He did this with the other as well. Once Shane finished Mitchie made her self useful and un-did his pants taking his boxers with them. Mitchie gasped at his bulge.

"I know." He said cocky. Mitchie smiled and put her lips against his. Mitchie laid back on a pillow to let Shane remove her panties. Shane left a trail of kisses on Mitchie's neck leading down to her panty line. Replacing his lips with his tongue.

"Ahhh Shane." She moaned.

"Please don't tease me. I need you." Shane positioned himself onto Mitchie's sweaty body. Shane pushed his length into Mitchie. She dug her nails into Shane's back has he pumped in and out of her swiftly.

"Shane I'm gonna…" Mitchie said spilling onto Shane. Shane climaxed soon after. Mitchie collapsed into his arms.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said resting her head in the crook of his neck. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**AN: **__Hope that was enough detail I don't have major experience writing sex scenes. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	3. Back to Camp Rock

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**A Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Three: Back to Camp Rock

"Good morning beautiful." Shane smiled kissing Mitchie on the forehead to wake her.

"Morning." She stretched.

"I wanted to know if you want to take a shower with me, we both smell like sex." Shane said.

"I wasn't aware that sex had a scent." Mitchie giggled.

"Haha. It does and you got the bulk of it." Shane teased. Mitchie grabbed a pillow and hit Shane with it.

"Hey, it was just an observation."

"Come on rock star." Mitchie said heading to the bathroom. Mitchie hopped into the shower, and turned on the hot water. Shane followed her. He picked her up from behind and twirled her around.

"Shane! Put me down I'm gonna-" It was too late a warning she had thrown up in the shower.

"Mitch…" Shane switch places with Mitchie in the shower so he could use the shower head to clean the puke of his feet.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She covered her mouth.

"Hey, it's my fault you tried to warn me."

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot." She turned around and covered her face.

"Mitch… you're not an idiot… you're pregnant." He hugged her from behind leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Mitchie let out a small moan causing her to close her eyes to enjoy the pleasure she was getting from Shane's kisses.

"Speaking of…" She turned back around to face Shane.

"This is going to be one of the last month's that you're ever going to get to see my naked for the next couple months."

"Oh come on, that's not fair…" Shane complained. Mitchie put a finger to his lips.

"It's plenty fair. I'm going to be fat and ugly soon." She explained.

"You're never going to be ugly. You're always going to be beautiful to me." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Come on, let's just shower and get the heck out of here." Mitchie suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want to fool around in here?" Shane said seductively.

"No. My breath smells like puke. The sooner I get out of here the sooner I can wash my mouth out." She said. Shane shrugged his shoulders. And they finished showering together. Shane turned the water off and stepped out of the shower helping Mitchie out as well.

"Stay here, let me get you a towel." Shane went to the other room leaving Mitchie shivering. He came back in the bathroom with a towel around his waist, another in his hand, which he draped over Mitchie's wet body.

"Thanks." Her teeth chattered. Mitchie dried herself off and reached for a complementary bath robe in the hotel room and put it on. Mitchie ran the water in the sink so she could brush her teeth to remove the puke taste in her mouth.

"You look kinda sexy like that." Mitchie turned around to see Shane plugging in his hair dryer.

"You are such a girl some times." Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous that my hair is sexier then yours." Shane began to blow dry his hair. She reached over to un-plug the hair dryer.

"Wait, is that mine?" She asked.

"I didn't bring mine." He shrugged.

"That doesn't give you the right to use mine!" Shane just went back to what he was doing.

"I'm using it next." She stated tapping her foot waiting for him to finish. Shane finished and got out Mitchie's straighter.

"Come on." Mitchie complained.

"You can blow dry your hair, and I can straighten mine." He smiled.

"You are so metro." She said shoving Shane into the wall. Shane laughed and shoved her lightly back. The finished getting ready, and went to the front desk to check out.

"Hello my good man." Shane greeted the clerk.

"Do you wish to check out, sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, sir." Shane replied.

"Okay. You're total is 52.99." The clerk said. Shane forked over the cash and handed in his key. He escorted Mitchie back out to the red convertible. Shane opened the car door for Mitchie to slide in and went to the other side, sat down, and turned the key in the ignition.

"How about we drive with the top down?" Shane asked putting his aviator sunglasses on. Mitchie smiled, nodded, and did the same with her sunglasses, which were almost identical to those that Shane was wearing.

"So where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Were heading back to Camp Rock then leaving in the tour bus." Shane explained stopping had a read light. Mitchie let our a slight giggle.

"What?" Shane said looking at Mitchie who was smiling.

"It kicked. Here feel." Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand to put over her stomach.

"Hey." He said at the touch.

"Wow." He breathed.

"I know." She smiled. Shane put his hands back on the steering wheel when the light turned green, Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder as she fell asleep.

An hour later the car came to a complete halt.

"Wha- why did we stop?" Mitchie asked opening her eyes.

"Bathroom break." He said hoping out of the car.

"Good idea. I needed to pee really bad." Mitchie said running inside. Shane laughed at this sight. Shane ran to the men's room (He did his thing). Shane grabbed two cokes from the refrigerator and went to pay for them.

"Will that be all for you today?" The casher asked.

"Yea." Shane took out his wallet and paid the casher.

It had been ten minutes and Mitchie was still in the bathroom. As if on cue Mitchie came out of the gas station, Shane was leaning against the car drinking his coke.

"Sorry. I had to go really bad. It comes with being pregnant." She explained causing Shane to laugh. Shane kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and the got back on the road.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. Were still about an hour away." He said, Mitchie rested her head back on Shane's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

Another hour later Shane pulled up next to the Connect 3 tour bus and saw another familiar car parked next to it. It was Connie's Catering van.

"Oh man." He whispered to himself causing Mitchie to wake up. Mitchie looked up and saw her mom's van parked next to the tour bus.

"Oh crap." Mitchie said ducking down.

"Let me take care of it." Shane said exiting the car. Mrs. Torres was standing next to Jason with her arms crossed.

"It's about time man." Jason said greeting Shane.

"Not now man." Shane pushed Jason off him.

"Where's my daughter Shane?" Mrs. Torres asked getting straight to the point.

"Listen I can explain." Shane began to say. Mrs. Torres slapped him. Shane put his hand and rubbed his cheek to ease the pain of the slap.

"I guess I deserve that." He said.

"Your damn right you do. Now where's my daughter?!" Mrs. Torres shouted. Shane pointed to the car and Mitchie slowly rose in her seat.

"Mitchie." Mrs. Torres said running over to the car.

"I got your note. Honey, why did you leave? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Mrs. Torres said giving her daughter a hug.

"Mrs. Torres-" Shane said.

"No. You shut up." She said to Shane and turning back to Mitchie.

"Don't tell Shane to shut up mom!" Mitchie yelled at her mother.

"I'm not going with you anywhere! I'm staying with Shane." Mitchie said getting out of the car and standing next to Shane. Shane put his arm around his fiancé. It took Mrs. Torres till now to realize the diamond engagement ring on Mitchie's finger.

"What's that?" She asked grabbing Mitchie's hand.

"You're engaged?!"

"Well, it's about time." Jason said causing Shane to elbow him in the gut.

"Ow." Jason said in pain. Mitchie pulled her hand away from her mother's grasp.

"Yes." Mitchie said without fear.

"But- you're too young to get married." Mrs. Torres whined.

"Mrs. Torres, we love each other." Shane said.

"You stay out of this." She shot back.

"No. I'm going to be in your daughter's life wither you like it or not." Mrs. Torres stood there shocked at Shane's determination to be with her daughter.

"Mom, I'm having this baby. And I'm going to be with Shane." Mitchie said letting a single tear escape her eye which she wiped off with her hand.

"I guess I can't do anything to change your mind. You've already decided. I just hope you know what your getting yourself into. And don't come crying to me telling me you should have listened to me." Her mother warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." Mitchie said causing her mom to leave in a huff.

"Shane." She grabbed hold of Shane and hugged him, Shane running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay. You have me and I'm not going anywhere." Mitchie let tears fall from her eyes. Nate and Jason came to join the hug.

"Family." Jason shrieked causing the other's to laugh. The four of them released there hug and Mitchie dried her eyes.

"Well, are you ready to see the tour bus?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded her head and followed Shane onto the bus, which was now her new home.

_**AN: **__Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. Please R&R!! And I will update very soon._


	4. Mitchie's Birthday

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Four: Mitchie's Birthday

Mitchie had been on tour with Connect Three for the past two months. It was now September. Mitchie was now three months pregnant, and was now starting to show. She hadn't talked to her mom since there last encounter at Camp Rock.

"Hey gorgeous." Shane said kissing Mitchie on the forehead taking a seat next to her. Mitchie blushed.

"Please, I'm so fat." Mitchie complained rubbing her stomach. Mitchie laid in Shane's lap stroking her hair.

"You're always beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek. Mitchie smiled at his gesture.

"So what kind of cake do you want?" Shane asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked him twiddling her fingers.

"I'm talking about your birthday. You did remember that your birthday is tomorrow." Shane said.

"Of course how could I forget my own birthday?" Mitchie lied.

"I think the baby's in the mood for chocolate."

"Well, what the baby wants the baby gets. And I really wanted chocolate too." He laughed.

"Where's are next stop at?" Mitchie asked.

"That's another thing. Were stopping in your city." Shane announced causing Mitchie to roll her eyes.

"You should stop by and see them." Shane suggested.

"You heard my mom she wants nothing to do with this." She said referring to her stomach.

"Trust me when I say we should go see them. You're mom says she really misses you." Shane said.

"Wha- how would you know that? Oh, Shane you didn't!" Mitchie yelled getting up.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought wrong. I don't want to see my parent's!"

"It's kind of too late, I arranged for us to stay there while were stopped."

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled heading to there bunk. Shane let her be for a few minutes before going in after her. Shane spotted Mitchie crying in her bunk.

"Shane, go away." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"No." He said sitting on the bed rubbing her back.

"Here, scoot over." Mitchie scooted over giving him enough space to lay next to her on the bed.

"Listen, I know you miss your parents. Don't lie, you know you can't lie to me." He said.

"I'm worried Shane."

"About what?" He asked.

"What if my mom wants us to separate again. I couldn't bare to loose you again." Mitchie cried.

"You'll never loose me." He said kissing the top of her head. She fell asleep in her arms until the bus came to there next stop… Mitchie's house.

"Were here!" Jason screamed from the front of the bus. Nate followed Jason off the bus leaving Mitchie and Shane on the bus alone.

"Are you ready to go?" Shane asked. Mitchie took a deep breath and nodded. Mitchie got off the bus and shoved her hands in the pockets of her unzipped hoodie. Shane followed behind her. Mitchie looked to see her parent's heading outside.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, Mitchie." Her mother greeted her with a hug.

"Oh, look how big you've gotten." Her mother exclaimed. Her dad was less pleased to see her in her current condition but greeted her all the same.

"It's good to have you home." Her father said giving her a hug.

"It's good to be home." She lied.

"Here let me help with your bag." Mrs. Torres said taking hold of Mitchie's bag. Shane and Mitchie followed Mr. and Mrs. Torres inside the house where Jason and Nate were already making themselves comfortable on the couch.

"You're home is lovely." Jason said sucking up to the Torres's.

"Thanks for having us." Nate said.

"Well any friends of Mitchie's are friends of ours." Mr. Torres said.

"Here let me check on dinner." Her dad said going outside to the grill.

"Yum. What are we having?" Jason asked rubbing his stomach.

"Burgers. Our famous Torres burgers to be exact." Mrs. Torres announced, her husband coming inside with a plate full of burgers.

"How about we eat outside." Mrs. Torres suggested.

"We just got that new picnic table, I think now's the perfect time to use it." Mrs. Torres added.

"Great idea. Everybody help yourself and meet us out back." Mr. Torres instructed. Jason and Nate were the first one's in line followed by Mitchie and Shane. There were burgers and hotdogs, baked beans, potato salad, and potato chips.

"It looks great Mr. Torres." Shane complimented sitting down next to Mitchie at the picnic table.

"Everyone let's bow our heads and pray." Mr. Torres said.

"Thank you for bringing Mitchie and her friend's here safely lord, and thank you for Mitchie and the baby's health, and god, also thank you for bringing us here as a family today lord. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Well everyone dig in." Mrs. Torres said taking a bite of her burger.

"Ah. This is good." Jason said with a mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it Jason." Mrs. Torres said.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mr. Torres asked dishing himself some potato salad.

"Well, we have pretty much the whole day off except, a sound check at 4, then we go on stage at 7." Shane explained. Shane reached for Mitchie's hand underneath the table, which she gladly excepted.

After everyone was finished with their dinner Mitchie's mom volunteered her for helping her with the dishes. They did the dishes silently looking out the window every now and then to see the boys in the back shooting hoops except Shane, who was on the porch playing his guitar.

"Honey, I want you to come stay with us after the tour is over." Mrs. Torres said drying one of the plates.

"Mom, I'm happy living with Shane." She explained handing her mom a wet glass.

"But who's going to help you raise this baby after the baby's born? Certainly not Shane."

"Mom, Shane's perfectly capable of being a great father and helping me support this child." Mitchie argued.

"I'm just saying that your going to need more help. You two are going to need all the extra help you can get." Mitchie was fed up with it she dropped the sponge in the sink and went out to see Shane, who was on the porch strumming his guitar softly.

"What cha playin'?" Mitchie asked taking a seat next to Shane.

"I'm writing a song for the baby." Mitchie smiled.

"Can I hear it?" Shane nodded his head and began playing "Hello Beautiful".

"Oh, Shane. That was beautiful." Mitchie said with tears in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shane kissed Mitchie on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Oh, I almost forgot I made an appointment for you to see a Dr. tomorrow." Shane said putting his guitar down on the porch.

"At what time?"

"Ten o'clock, it was your mom's idea." Mitchie huffed when Shane mentioned her mother.

"I know. I know." He said pulling her into a hug.

"But she's right you know. You're almost four months pregnant and you haven't been to see a Dr. yet."

"Yea. I know your right-" Mitchie's voice trailed off when she heard singing in the distance.

"Happy birthday to you…" Everyone sang as Mitchie's mom appeared with a cake that had 17 candles on it. Mitchie smiled. They finished the song and she blew out her candles to make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Shane asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"What more could you want?" Shane asked.

"A better boyfriend." Mitchie laughed. Shane just rolled his eyes and helped his girlfriend up. They sat down as her mom dished out the chocolate cake.

"Present time!" Mr. Torres called. Mitchie opened her gift from Nate first.

"Aw. It's adorable." Mitchie said pulling out a stuffed monkey.

"It's for the baby." Nate said.

"Okay, mine next." Jason squealed handing her his gift. Mitchie un-wrapped the gift to reveal a shirt that said 'bun in the oven' she assumed it was from a maternity store.

"Thanks Jason." Jason smiled triumphantly as if he had gotten her the best gift ever.

"Brittney Spears as one just like it." He smiled causing everyone around them to laugh.

"My gift isn't quite here yet." Shane said.

"That's okay." She smiled.

"And for our gift your father and I are taking you to the maturnity store for a shopping spree, we know your in desperate need of clothes." Mrs. Torres explained. Mitchie looked down at the sweat pants she was wearing.

"Thanks mom and dad." She went to hug her parents.

"You're welcome sweetie." Mr. Torres said. After staying up for another couple hours Mrs. Torres suggested going to bed due to the early start they were going to get tomorrow.

"Jason and Nate you can sleep down here. Shane you can sleep in Mitchie's room with Mitchie, but no funny business." Her dad explained.

"No funny business at all sir." Shane stood up straight.

Mitchie put on one of Shane's old t-shirts and cuddled up next to Shane.

"Was it a good birthday?" Shane asked.

"It was great." She said closing her eyes. Shane turned off the light and went to bed.

_**AN: **__I know I know. I suck at adj. it comes naturally to suck at those. My writing sucks. But next chapter you'll get to find out the sex of the baby. And I decided already and I already know the name of the baby so no changing it now. PLEASE R&R!! And I will update soon! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Shane's Birthday Present

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Five: Shane's Birthday Present

Shane and Mitchie woke up early for there Drs. Appointment. They took the Torre's car. Mitchie sat next to Shane in the passenger seat squeezing Shane's hand.

"Listen, you have nothing to be worried about, okay?" Shane said and gave Mitchie a kiss on her hand.

"Were here." He announced pulling up into the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess I'll have to be." She said taking Shane's hand.

"We have an appointment at ten." Shane said to the nurse.

"Name please."

"Mitchie Torres."

"Okay were going to need you to fill out these forms." The nurse said handing them the forms. Shane and Mitchie sat down to go fill out the forms.

"Mitchie Torres?" A nurse asked from the door.

"That's me." Mitchie said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded nervously. Mitchie and Shane followed the nurse to a cold room.

"Have a seat, the Dr will be right with you guys." The nurse said leaving the room.

The Dr. came in a few seconds later.

"Hello guys, I'm Dr Roberts." The man introduced himself.

"Hello." Shane offered his hand which he happily accepted.

"Hello." Mitchie said with a wave.

"It looks like your about four months along." He said checking his clip board.

"Has your morning sickness stopped yet?" The Dr. asked.

"Yea. It stopped about a month ago." Mitchie said.

"Okay. That's great. It looks like your right on schedule. Can you have a seat up here and let's get this show on the road." The Dr. joked. Mitchie laughed nervously and took her spot up on the bed.

"Okay. This is going to be cold." The Dr. warned putting the gel on her stomach. Shane was right there holding her hand in the chair next to her.

"There's the feet… the legs… and there's the head…" The Dr. said pointing to each on the screen. Shane and Mitchie starred in amassment. That was their child.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Roberts asked. The two nodded silently.

"Right here." He pointed to the screen.

"It's a boy." The Dr. announced.

"It's a boy?" Shane asked in delight. The Dr. nodded.

"Were having a boy." He stood up and hugged Mitchie.

"I can't believe were having a boy!" Shane was happy about this.

"And here's a picture." The Dr. said handing the picture to the father.

"Aw." Shane cooed.

"Look, that's our baby." He showed Mitchie the picture. There were tears in Mitchie's eyes.

"Okay. Let's schedule you for the 5th of next month." The Dr. said.

"Oh, no. Were not going to be here. Were on tour right now." Mitchie said.

"On tour, huh? Well your going to need to have a check up every month to see how your coming along. You're going to need to stop and check up on that every month." The Dr. warned.

"Yes sir." Shane agreed.

"Okay. You guys are free to go." The Dr. said. Shane helped Mitchie off the bed and swept her up in his arms spinning her around putting her down in a kiss. Mitchie smiled as they parted.

"Come on let's get outta here." Shane suggested. They walked out of the office hand in hand.

"I can't wait to show my mom." Mitchie said in anticipation.

"So your mom and you are getting along now?" Shane asked.

"I didn't say that."

"I'll meet you at the sound check." He kissed his fiancé and pulled out of the Torres's driveway leaving Mitchie waving goodbye.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Mitchie yelled coming inside.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Torres asked, dish towel in hand.

"Here, look." Mitchie handed the picture to Mrs. Torres who had tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful." She said hugging her daughter.

"Are we ready to go?" Her mom asked getting her purse.

"Let's go. I'm in the mood to shop. Nothing fits." Mitchie was wearing a pair of sweat pants and her new shirt that said 'Bun in the oven' that Jason had got her for her birthday. Mrs. Torres laughed at her comment.

The two shopped until they figured they had bought the entire store. They had to have a man from the store help them carry the bags out to the car. They got into the car and drove to the arena.

"So mom, are you coming to the concert tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course honey. I wouldn't miss for the world." Her mom smiled as she drove to the arena.

"Mom?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks." Mitchie said resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Mitchie put on that new dress we bought today for the concert." Mrs. Torres said letting her daughter out on the side entrance of the arena.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Trust me. I'll see you at seven!" She yelled pulling away. Everyone was acting very suspicious that day. Mitchie walked on stage to see Shane working with his guitar tech.

"Hey, honey." She greeted Shane with a kiss.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Shane asked. Mitchie held up about five bags in her hands.

"This is only half of it." She said causing Shane to laugh.

"I'm glad you had a good time. You go get ready, sound check is in five minutes." Mitchie kissed Shane on the forehead and went to her dressing room to change.

"Mitchie Torres to the stage!" Someone over the intercom announced. Mitchie went on stage for her sound check in a slimming red dress from the maternity store.

"You look beautiful." Shane said looking at Mitchie, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the stage so she could have her sound check.

Mitchie finished her sound check. And they waiting for the concert to start.

Mitchie took her spot on stage and the concert began. She sang; "Shadow", "Get Back", "Who will I be", and finished with a duet with Shane "This is me."

"Let's here it for Mitchie Torres!" Shane yelled into the audience who cheered. Mitchie gave a little bow.

"Before Mitchie goes I have a little question to ask her." Shane said. Mitchie stood there with a confused look on her face. Shane got down on one knee.

"Mitchie Torres, will you marry me right now in front of all these people?" He asked. Mitchie with tears in her eyes shook her head 'yes'. The crowd cheered. Standing hand in hand on center stage they took there vows. And at last they were married.

"Let's welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Grey!" The pastor said causing the audience to cheer. Shane took a spot at the piano on the stage and sang "Inspirable" to his new wife.

"I love you Mitchie Grey." Shane said giving her a kiss.

"And I love you Shane Grey." She gave Shane a kiss back causing the crowd to coo.

"Happy Birthday baby." He said giving Mitchie another kiss on the lips causing Mitchie to smile uncontrollably.

"I would also to introduce you to another member of the Grey family." Shane announced looking at Mitchie's stomach.

"My son!" He shouted. The crowd cheered again. Shane kissed Mitchie's hand again, and she exited the stage. She looked at the wedding band on her finger. Her mother and father met her back stage and greeted her with a big hug.

"Mom? Dad? You knew?" She asked.

"Of course. We helped set it up." Mrs. Torres smiled.

"You guys are the best!" She hugged her parents tightly.

_**AN: **__Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm way too lazy to put a lot of detail into this. You would be too if you were out on a mission to get Kevin Jonas to marry you. LOL. JK. PLEASE R&R!! And I will update soon!_


	6. The Reception

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Six: The Reception

After the concert Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Nate, and Mitchie's parents went out to eat at the only restaurant open this late, "Wendy's".

"We'll have six chocolate shakes-" Shane said.

"Make mine a vanilla." Nate chimed in.

"Yeah, make his a vanilla. Six double cheeseburgers and six large fries." Shane finished.

"Oh, Shane, I want a salad." Mitchie butted in.

"Okay. And a salad." Shane told the cashier.

"What kind of salad do you want sir?" The cashier asked.

"Honey, what kind?" Shane turned around to ask Mitchie.

"Ceaser." Mitchie said clutching her stomach.

"Ceaser." He repeated Mitchie's order to the cashier.

"I am so hungry." Mitchie complained.

"Your total is 20.98." The cashier said. Shane handed the cashier the cash.

"Thank you. You're order will be right out." The cashier said. Shane stood there waiting for the order as the others went to go find a table.

"OMG! You're Shane from Connect Three." A girl screamed.

"Why, yes. I am." Shane said with a smile.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked digging in her purse for a pen.

"Sure." The girl handed Shane a napkin and a pen.

"To…"

"Gina." The girl grinned.

"To Gina, my biggest fan love Shane." Shane wrote on the napkin and handed it to the fan girl.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Here's your order sir." The cashier said. Shane took the tray and carefully brought it to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Okay." Shane said setting down the table.

"A salad for you my lovely wife." He kissed his new wife and handed her the salad along with her chocolate shake.

"A 'vanilla' shake for you." Shane said handing the shake to Nate.

"And here are your fries and cheeseburger." Shane handed Nate the rest of his order.

"Two chocolate shakes, two cheeseburgers, and two large fries for mom and dad." He smiled handing the items to his in-laws.

"Thank you Shane." Mrs. Torres said.

"Here you go Jay." Shane handed Jason his food.

"Thanks." Jason said taking the lid of his shake. Shane took a seat next to Mitchie, who was already digging into her salad.

"Ew." Mitchie said looking at the sight before her.

"What?" Jason asked dipping his fries into his shake.

"That's so gross." Mitchie squealed.

"Here, try it." Jason said dipping a fry into his shake and handing it to Mitchie.

"No." She squirmed away.

"Shane! Hold her down." Jason commanded. Shane held her down and opened her mouth, Jason slide the fry into her mouth. Mitchie tasted the strange concoction.

"It's good right?" Jason asked. Mitchie waited to finish chewing so she could answer him.

"It's great." She said with a smile. The group laughed.

"This is the best day ever. Thank you all for making my birthday so special." Shane put his arm around Mitchie.

"This is the best reception ever!" Mitchie laughed. Shane kissed his new wife before putting another fry in his mouth.

__

_**AN: **__I know this was a really short chapter. And I know I haven't updated in awhile. But I've planned out the rest of this story. And just you wait, drama is on it's way. Nothing stays perfect forever you know. PLEASE R&R!!_


	7. Thanksgiving

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Seven: Thanksgiving

It was now November. Thanksgiving to be exact. Mitchie is now almost six months along in her pregnancy. The tour had been over since the beginning of November. The group decided to take a break so Shane and Mitchie could spend some quality time together before the baby was to come. Shane and Mitchie are currently living with Mitchie's parent's until they could find there own place.

"Mom, can you pass me the pumpkin spice?" Mitchie asked her mother who was in the middle of making the stuffing.

"Here you go sweetie." Mrs. Torres said handing her daughter the pumpkin spice from the cupboard.

It had been tradition for Mitchie and her mother to spend all day in the kitchen making Thanksgiving dinner ever since she was a little girl.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Shane asked hugging Mitchie from behind.

"I'm good." She smiled as she continued to stir the mixture in front of her.

"Yum. It smells good." Shane said sticking his finger into the mix, Mitchie swatted his hand away.

"Ah. What was that for?" Shane asked sucking on his finger.

"Look what you've done! You ruined it." Mitchie yelled.

"I'm sorry." He batted his eyelashes.

"Leave." Mitchie said pointing to the exit with a spoon.

"Go finish watching the game with my dad."

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Shane went back to the living room.

"Boys, I brought snacks." Mrs. Torres walked in with a tray full of goodies for the football game.

"Yum." Shane reached for a chip.

"Oh, and Shane don't mind Mitchie's it's the hormones." Mrs. Torres laughed.

"I've learned to deal with it. But do you know what she made me run out and get last night?!" Shane said defensively.

"What was it this time?" Mrs. Torres asked rolling her eyes.

"Fries and a chocolate shake from Wendy's." Shane announced laying down in the recliner.

"She's had a craving for them every night since that day Jason made her try it. I blame him." Shane crossed his arms.

When Mrs. Torres walked back into the kitchen her daughter was filling the pie pan.

"You're doing a great job sweetie." Mrs. Torres patted her daughter on the back.

"Let me just put this in the oven. And I'll get the turkey out." Mitchie said putting the pie in the oven.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second. Remember what the Dr said." Mrs. Torres warned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…" Mitchie whined taking a seat at the breakfast nook.

"I got it from here. Dinner's almost done. Go sit next to your husband." Mrs. Torres suggested.

"Okay. I give up. You win." She kissed her mom's cheek and went into the living room. Shane and her father were cheering on their favorite team. Mitchie laughed everytime they got up yelling at the TV.

"Boys and there football." Mitchie rolled her eyes as she read her book.

"Honey!" Mitchie yelled over the TV at Shane.

"What?!" Shane yelled back, remote in hand.

"Look here. It's talking about the nesting period." Mitchie said pointing to the page.

"We need to get a place of our own. So we can make up a nursery for the baby." Mitchie explained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Shane said going back to watching the game.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Torres called from the kitchen.

"Turn off the TV!" Mitchie yelled.

"Aw." The boys wined in unison.

"Come on you heard mom, let's go dinner's ready." Mitchie said getting up and heading to the table which was nicely set for the occasion. The group took there respective spots at the table. Mitchie's dad led in prayer.

"Okay, let's everyone go around and say what were thankful for." Mitchie announced following tradition.

"Aw, can't we skip this, this year. I'm hungry." Mr. Torres wined.

"No. It's tradition." Mrs. Torres countered.

"Shane, why don't you start." Mrs. Torres suggested.

"All right. I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, and my son on the way. I'm thankful for my career and my band mates. And I'm thankful for my in-laws taking us in." Shane stated. Mrs. Torres let out a slight giggle.

"Mitchie, it's your turn." Mrs. Torres said.

"I'm thankful for Shane, my husband…" Mitchie cracked a smile, she loved saying that.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful un-born son and I'm thankful to have such amazing and understanding parents." Mitchie finished.

Mrs. Torres and Mr. Torres said what they were thankful for. (Didn't want to go into detail there, no one really cares about them anyway. All we care about is smitchie).

"Shane, would you like to carve the turkey?" Mrs. Torres asked handing him the knife. Shane nodded and got up from his place at the table. Shane carved the turkey and dished it out before taking his seat next to Mitchie.

"Well, dig in everyone." Mrs. Torres said.

"Wow this is fantastic." Shane said with a mouthful of mashed potatos.

"I have a big announcement to make." Shane said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"What is it?" Mr. Torres asked.

"I've been offered a movie deal." Shane announced.

"I'm going to take the job, we really need the money. And Mitchie keeps complaining about us needed a place of our own…" Shane carried on. The whole table was silent. Mitchie slapped her napkin down on the table and ran upstairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shane asked.

_**AN: **__Oh no! What's going to happen next? PLEASE R&R!!_


	8. Bad News

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Eight: Bad News

Shane headed upstairs to his and Mitchie's bedroom to find Mitchie on the bed crying. He took a seat next to her.

"Honey." Shane rubbed her back.

"You can't take this job." Her voice was muffled by her tears.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"I said, you can't take this job." She repeated sitting up right so he could hear her.

"I have to. We have to get money for a place of our own before the baby's born." Shane explained.

"I know. But I don't want you gone while I'm dealing with this." She said pointing to her growing stomach. Shane let out a small laugh.

"It will be okay. I'll be there and back in hurry. It will be like I was never gone." He said with a smile.

"Exactly, how long are you going to be gone for?" Mitchie asked.

"Three months. Which means I will be here fore when the baby's born." He said.

"Three months!?" She threw her head back down on the pillow.

"This better be one hell of a movie…" She muttered.

"It's going to be Connect Three's big movie break."

"Is that so? Nat and Jason are going to be with you?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yup. They'll keep me in line." He smiled.

"When do you leave?" Mitchie asked.

"Next week." Shane admitted.

"We'll spend the whole week together doing whatever you want." Shane promised.

"I guess that might work…"

"Fine. We'll go out to Wendy's every day next week." He surrendered.

"Yes!" Mitchie jumped up off the bed.

The week flew by very quickly. And before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

_HONK._

"Shane! There's your cab!" Mrs. Torres called from down stairs.

Mitchie and her parent's went outside to say there goodbyes.

"Mom. Dad." He said giving them both hugs.

"Mitch, it will be like I never left. I will call you everyday. I promise." He said holding Mitchie's hands in his.

"And you…" Shane got down to the level of Mitchie's baby bump.

"And you sir… don't you come out until I get home." He warned. Mitchie laughed.

"I love you." He said giving his wife a kiss and a hug. Shane got in the cab and waved goodbye to his family.

_How did I get so lucky? _He asked himself.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"Airport please."

_**AN: **__Short chapter. Again. I know. But this is all just build up to the main drama. Hopefully you won't be disappointed. PLEASE R&R!!_


	9. Shane's Return, or not

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Nine: Shane's Return, or not…

"That's a rap!" The director announced. The cast and crew clapped at the completion of the film.

Shane went over to his band mates.

"I can't believe we just finished our first film." Jason squealed like a little school girl.

"When does our flight leave?" Shane asked Nate. Nate got out the plane tickets.

"Our flight leaves in four hours. We better get packing." Nate suggested.

The boys returned to their hotel room to start packing.

"I don't think all this is going to fit." Jason said looking down at all the stuffed animals piled on his bed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stormed every gift shop from here to Africa." Shane said.

"There for Mitchie, you know your wife!" Jason said.

"I can't wait to go home and see her." Shane said sitting on his suit case trying to make it close.

"She's probably as big as a house by now." Nate shrugged. Shane slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"Sorry." Nate apologized.

"I can't wait to see her face when we all come over to see her." Jason jumped up and down clapping.

"She doesn't even know you guys are coming. She hasn't seen you in four months. It's going to be a great surprise." Shane smiled lugging his luggage to the baggage cart outside the hotel room.

The three left the hotel, went to the airport and boarded there plane home.

When they arrived at the airport Jason and Nate rented a car to drive to Mitchie's house. And Shane took a cab. Shane took out his cell phone to call Jason.

"Hey Jay, I'm going to be right behind you guys. But I'm going to stop and get some flowers to bring home to Mitchie." Shane said.

"Okay Shane." Shane hung up his phone.

"Driver can you stop here." Shane said. They stopped in front of a little flower shop so Shane could pick of flowers. He paid for the flowers and got back in the cab to go home.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

Meanwhile Mitchie was back at home making a cake for Shane's return.

"Mom, I'm so excited he's coming home today." Mitchie squealed icing the cake. Mitchie was now 8 and ½ months pregnant. And expecting the baby to be born at any time.

_RING. RING. _The telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Mitchie waddled over to the telephone.

"Hey Mitch." Jason said into the phone in a sad tone.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Mitchie asked putting her free hand on her lower back.

"It's Shane. He was in a car crash, you need to get to the hospital ASAP." Jason said. Mitchie dropped the phone. The phone was hanging by a single cord as she sunk to the floor.

"Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres ran over to her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I need you to get me to the hospital. There's been an accident." Mitchie said. No words could express the hurt she was now feeling.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

They arrived at the hospital to see Shane being carried in on a stretched. Her mother had to hold her back. Mrs. Torres and Mitchie found Jason and Nate sitting patiently in the waiting room.

"Guys!" Mitchie yelled waddling towards her friend's.

"Oh, Mitch I'm so sorry." Jason hugged her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Mitchie hugged Jason back. Just then Mrs. Torres's phone rang.

"Yes. Uh-uh. Oh. Okay." Mrs. Torres hung up her phone.

"That was your father, I've got to go. Will you be okay without me?" Mrs. Torres asked. Mitchie nodded her head and her mother took off.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mounts. Are you Mitchie Grey?" Mitchie nodded.

"Your husband was in a very serious accident and right now he's unconscious. But don't be alarmed were trying the best we can." The Dr said. On that note he left.

"Oh god." Mitchie sank into her chair.

"Why is this chair so wet?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie screamed at the puddle on the floor.

"My water just broke!" Mitchie yelled.

"She's going into labor!" Jason screamed.

_**AN: **__Drama. Drama. Drama. Don't you want to know what happens next? Too bad you guys have to wait a while. But not too long. The more comments I get the sooner I'll post. PLEASE R&R!!_


	10. AN: Very Important

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT**

CALM DOWN EVERYONE! You will find out what happens to Shane soon enough. But for those of you who want me to update, I will not update unless I get a whole lot more reviews. I don't care if their like please update. But make some of them good. Tell me what you like or dislike about the story. Give me feedback, tell me what you want to happen and I will update soon enough. Let's make this one hit more than 100 people. Just so you know I already know what's going to happen but you don't. HAHA. And I will leave you hanging until I get at least 75 comments. 75 comments, which is 25 comments. Not a big deal. And you will have your update. I guarantee you. I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long. Let's get to it people. Thanks for reading and supporting this story. It means so much to me that you guys like it. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Thanks.

-Your Author


	11. Our Fate is in Your Hands

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Ten: Our Fate is in Your Hands

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Nate panicked. Jason was hyperventilating.

"Would you stop!" Nate yelled slapping Jason upside the head.

"Okay. She's having a baby." Jason breathed.

"Get me a Dr. NOW!" Mitchie yelled in pain.

"Right on it." Nate said returning seconds later with a wheel chair and a Dr.

"Mitchie Torres?" The Dr asked.

"That's me." She said weakly.

"Let's get you in a room."

"Nate, please don't leave me. If I can't have Shane here with me, I want you." She said squeezing Nate's hand.

"What about Jason?" They both looked at Jason, who seemed to be lost in his own little world, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"I see your point."

"You think?" Mitchie winced in pain. All should could do was think of Shane, and how he wouldn't be there to see their son be born.

Mitchie was set up in the delivery room screaming in pain. Nate looked as if his hand was about to be taken off.

"Mitch, give me a second, I'll be right back." Mitchie closed her eyes and nodded trying to get through the agonizing pain.

"Jason?" Nate looked at Jason who was just as he had left him.

"What?!"

"Can you do something the least bit productive?" Nate asked.

"Fine. I'll go visit Shane. Did Mitchie have the baby yet?" Jason asked.

"What do you think?" Nate said sarcastically.

"Fine. Fine. Oh, you don't look that good in mint green." Jason laughed and went off to visit Shane. Nate looked down at his scrubs. Nate got out his phone to call Mitchie's mom.

"Hello? Mrs. Torres? Yes, everything's fine. Shane's fine as far as we know. But your daughter is in labor."

"I'll be right on my way Nate." Mrs. Torres said. Nate hung up the phone and got back to Mitchie.

Jason entered Shane's room. He was in a bad condition.

"Are you here to see Shane?" The nurse asked. Jason nodded his head.

"I'll give you two some privacy." The nurse said dismissing herself. Jason took a seat next to Shane's bed.

"Hey man, just to let you know, your going to be a father, your wife is in labor." He laughed, he couldn't even believe it himself. What a long way Shane has come since he had met Mitchie.

"You have to pull through you have so much to live for. You have a wife that loves you, and your going to be a dad to your son. You have to be okay…"

"Your contractions are seconds apart. I think it's time to have this baby." The Dr said slipping on his gloves. Mitchie looked at Nate nervously who was by her head wiping the little droplets of sweat.

"Nate…" She wiggled her hand forcing him to take it. Nate held Mitchie's hand.

"Okay on the count of three push… 1… 2… 3… push." The Dr instructed. Mitchie grunted as she pushed.

"That was a good push. Okay 1… 2… 3… push." Mitchie let out an even bigger grunt as she pushed.

"I see the head." The Dr said. Mitchie leaned back to rest her head.

"Your doing good Mitchie, one last push." Mitchie sat back up again.

"On 3, 1… 2… 3… push." Mitchie squeezed Nate's hand as hard as she could to push the living being out of her. There were baby cry's. Mitchie collapsed against the bed breathing heavily.

"Come on, man you got to wake up…" Jason said looking at Shane. All of a sudden there was a loud sound coming from the EKG machine.

"Help! Someone help!" Jason called from the door way. Drs came rushing down the hall way and into the room. Jason watched diligently from the door way as the Drs worked on Shane.

"Were loosing him." A Dr said.

"1… 2… 3… Clear." They pushed the machine to get Shane's heart rate back up but it was fading quickly. It wasn't working.

"1… 2… 3… Clear." They pushed his heart again.

"1… 2… 3…" _BEEP. _There was a long buzzing noise as Shane flat lined.

_**AN: **__I know you guys hate me right now. For leaving you hanging just now. But you will know what happens soon enough. Please review. I would like at least 15 reviews for this chapter. Which means get me to 90 reviews and I will post the new chapter. PLEASE R&R!! Thanks guys!_


	12. Shane's Dream

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Eleven: Shane's Dream

Shane's POV

I walked into what I believed to be the Torre's house. Why was I here? I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Torres doing the dishes.

"Mom?" There was no answer.

"Mom!" I yelled. Still no answer.

"Why can't you here me?" I asked himself waving my hands in her face to get her attention. It didn't work. I gave up on trying to figure out no one could me. I walked into the living room Mr. Torres was on the phone.

"I'm sorry. But is there any way we can take out a loan on the house? Our daughter just had a baby… and her husband just died… is there any way… yeah. Yes. Okay…" He hung up the phone with a long sigh.

"I'm dead?" I asked himself.

"They can't afford to take care of the baby and Mitchie… and it's all my fault…" Shane teared to tear up. Just then there were cry's coming from upstairs.

"The baby…" I whispered to myself heading up the stairs. I saw Mitchie. She looked like she hadn't slept in years. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Mitchie wrapped her green bathrobe around her body and went to the basinet.

"Aw. Come here." She picked up my son. He was beautiful just like his mother. I immediately started crying.

"Shhh… it's okay. Mommy's hear." She bounced the baby up and down trying to get him to calm down. I could see tears in Mitchie's eyes. She took a seat in the rocking chair next to her bed and began to rock the baby. She began singing.

_Hush, baby don't cry_

_Just get through this night_

_Overcome_

_Cuz all that you are_

_Is broken inside_

_But they'll never know_

_They'll never know_

_Don't think that they'll change_

_They push you away_

_Far from home_

_Cuz all that they are_

_Is broken inside_

_But they'll never know_

_They'll never know_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Rest your weary eyes_

_Cuz all that you are_

_Is broken inside_

_It's nothing you could change_

_It's nothing you could hide_

_It's nothing you could hide_

She was crying. She looked over at the picture next to her. It was of me.

"Oh, Shane…" She rocked the baby back and forth crying.

"No!" I screamed.

"No! I'm not dead I'm right here!"

"Right here…" I whispered.

"Please… no…" I sank to the floor.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

_**AN: **__I hope you guys liked this chapter. It made me cry while writing it. The song used in this chapter is called, "They'll Never Know" by Ross Cooperman. It's a beautiful song. Hopefully listening to it while reading this chapter will give it the full effect. I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. I'm only going to make it 10 reviews for the update for the next chapter. I'm just trying to break a record here people. So 107 reviews total, and I'll update. Thanks guys! Please R&R!!_


	13. Meet Your Son

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Twelve: Meet Your Son

"Well hey there daddy." Shane heard a voice say. He opened his a little further to see Mitchie sitting next to him on his bed, holding his son. Shane had never seen her as beautiful as she was there. And his son was beautiful. He felt a serge of emotion. He was alive.

"I would like you to meet someone…" Mitchie said bringing the baby closer to Shane.

"This is Hayden Nathaniel Gray." Shane had tears in his eyes.

"Nathaniel?" Shane wondered.

"Nate helped deliver the baby. So I decided to give the baby a middle name that seemed fitting. Do you hate it?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course not. It's perfect. And so are you…" He kissed Mitchie on the forehead.

"Awww… would you look at that…" Shane heard a voice say he turned around to see Jason and Nate standing in the door way. The guys stepped forward to the side of Shane and exchanged hugs.

"Man, it's good to see you again…" Nate said.

"We thought you were a goner for sure." Jason said causing Nate to elbow him.

"Were glad you're here." Nate smiled.

"I'm glad to be here." He hugged his wife. Everyone in the room was smiling.

"Knock. Knock. Can we come in?" Mrs. Torres asked. She was holding flowers and a teddy bear.

"Ma." Shane beamed.

"Hello Shane, finally your awake. You nearly gave us all a scare."

"I almost gave myself one." He laughed.

"You didn't have to bring me anything."

"I didn't there for the baby…" Shane's face dropped. Jason laughed.

"Let me see my grandson." Mitchie let go of her new born son and handed off to his grandmother. Mrs. Torres walked around holding her grandson.

"Oh, honey he looks just like Shane…" She cooed. Mitchie and Shane exchanged smiles.

"You guys did good. You make beautiful children." Mrs. Torres smiled. Shane put his arm around Mitchie.

"Nate?" Mitchie asked. Nate caught Mitchie's eye.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"I want you to be the godfather." Mitchie announced.

"Really?!" His eyes went wide. Mitchie just smiled and nodded her head.

"Let me see my godson." Mrs. Torres gently handed the baby off to Nate who smiled rocking the baby in his arms.

"Family photo." Mrs. Torres called.

"Everyone scoot in." She instructed. Mitchie and Shane had there heads together, Mitchie holding the baby. Nate, Jason, and Mr. Torres were standing near the sides of the bed leaning in to get everyone in the frame.

"Smile." She said. Everyone looked at the camera and smiled.

"Welcome to the world Hayden Nathaniel Gray…" Shane said looking down at his new born son.

_**AN: **__It had to be done. I couldn't not write this chapter. I know it was short, but it was worth writing. There are going to be maybe three more chapters after this one. And then I'm done for this story. I want to thank everyone for reading. Please R&R!!_


	14. Our Time is Here

**I GOTTA FIND YOU**

**Sequel to "The Second Summer"**

Chapter Thirteen: Our Time is Here

_Four Months Later…_

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled from downstairs. No answer.

"Shane Gray! Get your ass down here. Were going to miss our plane!" Mitchie yelled putting the baby in the car seat.

"I'm coming. I'm coming…" Shane said coming down the stairs.

"Well it's about time super star." Mitchie said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry beautiful." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Enough sucking up to the wife go put the luggage in the car." Mitchie instructed. Mitchie threw the dipper bag over her shoulder and picked up the handle of the car seat carrying the baby out to the car.

"Honey, can you put the baby in the car, I have to go lock up." Mitchie said throwing Shane the keys. Shane loaded the baby into the car. Mitchie came back to the car taking a seat up front. Shane slipped on his sunglasses and hopped into the front seat as they took off for the airport.

"You excited?" He asked her.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see everyone. Now Uncle Brown told me that he wanted you and I to teach vocals together this summer."

"Right." Mitchie reminded herself. She thought about the year she had just had. The last time she was at Camp Rock she didn't have a baby and she wasn't married. It was a strange feeling but it was good in it's own sense.

"The limo is going to pick us up at the airport." Shane said turning into the airport parking lot. The paparazzi followed Shane and Mitchie into the airport snapping pictures. Shane just kindly waved he was shielding his eyes with his trusty pair of aviators. Mitchie did the same shielding the baby away, but doing it with a smile.

The plane ride was long. It was about four hours long to be exact. Shane and Mitchie had the driver help them load the luggage into the back of the limo. They were heading off back to Camp Rock.

Mitchie stepped out of the limo wearing black skinny jeans, leather boots, a leather jacked, matching scarf and aviators with a dipper bag over her shoulder. She grabbed the baby out of the car seat, juggling three things at once. She had the car seat in one hand, her sleeping son in the other. She was struggling just to keep balance.

"Mitchie!" A voice called from the distance as Caitlyn came into focus.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie smiled. Caitlyn came over to her.

"And how is little Hayden?" Hayden stirred in his sleep.

"He's just a bit tired." Mitchie said. Mitchie hadn't seen Caitlyn in two months, since she had planned that surprise baby shower for her back in March.

"Can I help you with anything?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said holding the car seat up a bit for Caitlyn to grab from her.

"Where's Shane?"

"He's coming…" Mitchie said looking back at Shane struggling with the luggage.

"A little help would be great!" Shane yelled. Mitchie ignored him and followed Caitlyn to Shane and her cabin. It was quaint. Unlike the one's she's had in the past. There was a queen sized bed in the center with a crib already set up for their arrival. Mitchie laid the sleeping child in the crib and sat down on the bed. Shane came in a few minutes later with help from his band mates.

"Thanks guys, you can set the luggage over there." Mitchie instructed pointing to a corner in their room. There were four suitcases and two guitar cases.

"Are you guys ready to perform for Opening Night Jam?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"Were not performing."

"Your not?" Caitlyn repeated in shock.

"Brown, wanted to know if I would perform with Peggy, Ella, you, and Tess." Mitchie explained.

"What song are we going to do?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie went to her purse and pulled out a copy of the song.

"Oh…" She replied.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

"Please welcome to the stage Tess, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy…" Mr. Brown announced. The girls took the stage and began to sing "Our Time is Here". (If you've never heard this song I suggest you look it up on youtube it's the best Camp Rock song ever!) Mitchie caught sight of Shane in the audience who was rocking the baby back and forth to the music. Mitchie smiled. Life was good.

_**AN: **__Sadly, that is going to be the last chapter for I Gotta Find You. And the last chapter for this little series. I'm not making anymore so you're just going to have to deal with it. I have too many stories on _

_my hands. But be sure to check out some of my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Thank you for reading. PLEASE R&R!!_


End file.
